Girl Next Door
by ConfessLunaNalu
Summary: Before they even said a word to one another she was throwing him on the ground and beating him up because he insulted her mikans. Now, how did that turn into friendship and in Nami's case "Love"? Now in high school, Nami is determined to tell Luffy how she feels about him, but with the threat of other girls and her fear that her love is unrequited will she ever be able to confess?


I know I shouldn't be starting another story. I will try to update the others as soon as possible to those who read my other ones. So after watching the move Wolf Children and listening to the song Girl Next Door I came up with this. I didn't really like the beginning of it, but by the end I was in love with it. I hope you guys like it. Just to tell you I have Nami call Bellemere her name and Mom. I probably won't kill her off in this one. I won't do it with Ace and Sabo either. I hope everyone enjoys this and please review, favorite, or follow. Thanks!

I don't own One piece or any of its characters. (I always forget this part)

* * *

If I think back far enough it seemed to all start when Luffy moved next door the summer of the first grade. We lived fairly far in the country side, so they weren't really considered neighbors—they were the only ones around. I could walk to Luffy's house, but it would still take me twenty minutes or so. The day they first moved in Bellemere or Mom decided to bring them by a basket of mikans—not like they deserved our Mikans for free, but Mom called it being generous.

"Mom, do we have to go?" I asked, glaring at the basket of Mikans. Mother always taught us to treasure these fruits because she was always lacking money so we had to save every cent.

"Yes Nami. You need to be polite." Bellemere said, hauling the Mikans over her shoulder.

"Nami, what are you wearing?" my sister Nojiko said, coming out of our bedroom. I looked down to see a stained blue shirt and a pair of shorts.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked, tugging on the shirt a bit. Bellemere sighed softly as she looked at me head to toe. At that time, I had cuts and bruises covering my arms and legs.

"It needs to be thrown away." Nojiko said, rolling her eyes.

"It's a little beat up." Bellemere replied.

I grumbled as I ran to the room. I put on one of my dresses. It was white and green, and I had matching sandals. I walked out slowly to find the waiting faces of Bellemere and Nojiko.

"Ready?" Mom said, smiling. Nojiko and I nodded before walking out of the room. We took the dirt path down to their house. They lived in a house surrounded by many trees on the side of the mountain. No one ever made it long enough in that house as far as I know. One of the past owners moved because of the distance from town, another because of the wild animal problem, and a few others.

That day the air was dense causing our clothes to stick, the wild calls of birds and larger animals were brought to our attention, and the sun was beating against our skin even though the trees were shading most of the area. So, with our clothes sticky and our bodies sweaty we arrived "next door," knocked three times, and waited anxiously for someone to come to the door. We waited a few minutes with no sign that someone was coming, even though, earlier we had heard a bang of commotion and we had to admit someone was home since they're moving boxes were still sitting in their open yard. I mean who would just leave their boxes out in their yard? The wild animals could mess with it, it could be rained on, or in a less likely chance someone could come steal it.

Bellemere had knocked once again, and we once again waited. After another few minutes, we were about to head home when the door swung open revealing a rather big woman. She had a white blouse on, green pants, boots, orange-long curly hair, with a long face, and a cigarette hanging out of her mouth.

"What do you want?" she asked, her brows furrowed. I glared at her, but Mom kept a smile.

"I'm Bellemere and these are my two daughters Nojiko and Nami. We live up the street. We heard someone moved in the house. We came to say hello and give you these Mikans," she said, holding out the mikans.

Before the lady could react something small with black hair came flying at her. The object was thrown against her head, and she thrown forward until she fell on her face—we moved away before she could land on us. The object, now lying on her back flew up and we heard laughter in the background. The object wasn't even an object at all, but a young boy around my age. The boy had short black hair, dark eyes, a straw-hat hanging from his neck, and a huge smiling covering his face.

"Did I hear something about food?" he asked, glancing at us and then looking down at the woman and to the bag on Mikan, now covering the ground. The boy jumped off the woman and rushed to the Mikans. He grabbed one and devoured it in seconds. I gaped at him, but he didn't seem to notice. I had started to get angry because no one ate my Mikans like nothing but common food, but before I could ram my fist into his skull the woman yelled.

"LUFFY!" the woman from earlier yelled, struggling to get up. Once she got to her feet the look in her eyes was beyond frightening

The boy, now known as Luffy, dropped the second Mikan he was going to eat and made a mad dash for it.

"AHH! ACE! SABO!" Luffy yelled, running around the house with the mad woman hot on his tail. Before I knew it two more boys ran out of the house. One of them had long-ish hair, with freckles, and a round face, and the other had blonde hair, a top hat, a missing tooth in the front, and was wearing what looked like a small blue and white suit.

"Luffy," the blonde haired one yelled, with a worried expression.

"What an idiot!" the other laughed, falling down.

The Luffy fellow turned his head towards the two men and yelled. "I heard that Ace! This is your fault. You threw me."

"You wanted to know about the food. And that was just great!" Ace yelled.

"Help me!" Luffy yelled, making the other boys sigh and run to his side.

Soon enough, a few more men came out of the house and towards us.

"Sorry about that. They're always like this." A little man with a round football head said coming closer.

"It's alright. I know what it's like to have kids." Mom laughed and ruffled Nojiko and my hair.

"Hey!" Nojiko and I yelled out, annoyed.

"We can come back later if this is a bad time." Bellemere said, smiling politely.

"No, its ok. Just give me a second." The football head said, turning around. "Hey Dadan. We have guest remember!" He yelled to the angry woman chasing the boy.

She stopped in her tracks right away and came over to us.

"I'm sorry about that," she said, glaring at the kids. They had too stopped and were now catching their breath on the ground.

"It's alright." Bellemere said as she looked at us. "Nami, Nojiko why don't you go introduce yourself to the boys. They look around your age." Mom smiled. I wanted to complain, but Nojiko grabbed my arm and dragged me in the boy's direction.

I crossed my arms as we came to the boys who now were devouring our Mikans.

"Hi. This is Nami and I'm Nojiko. We are your neighbors even though we still live pretty far away from one another." Nojiko said, smiling.

The one with freckles, Ace if I recall moved towards us first. "You're girls." He said at further inspection.

"Umm…of course we are idiot." I grumbled.

"Nami!" Nojiko scolded. I stayed quiet.

"So…" Nojiko said turning back to the boys. "What are your names?"

The one with freckles smiled. "I'm Ace."

"Sabo." The blonde haired one said next.

"Hi I'm Luffy!" the last one, and youngest replied happily while eating one of my Mikans.

"Nice to meet you!" Nojiko said, elbowing me in the side.

"Yeah nice to meet you." I grumbled.

"Okay well enough of this. Let's go you guys." Ace said, walking away.

"Where are you going?" Nojiko asked.

Ace stopped and came back towards her. "To fight. Get stronger." He replied.

"Why do you need to do that?" she asked.

Ace laughed and walked away.

"C-Can we join you?" Nojiko asked again.

"A girl in a dress wanting to join us!" Sabo laughed.

"Yeah why don't you play with your dolls," Ace replied.

I almost jumped on him at that, but tried to hold myself back until…

"Ace! Sabo I want meat. I'm sick of eating these fruits." Luffy yelled, sticking out his tongue.

_That's it! _I thought before running up to Luffy and tackling him to the ground with a battle call. I got him on the ground and was straddling him as I punched him in the face.

I was yelling insults at him, and I could hear the yell of Bellemere, Nojiko, and a few others telling me to stop. Soon enough, Luffy and I were throwing punches at each other with determined yells. It didn't last long because Mom was pulling me off Luffy and Dadan was pulling Luffy away. We struggled to get back at one another so we could finish the fight.

Yep that's a wonderful first impression.

* * *

Please Review! Favorite! Follow!


End file.
